1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid diverting devices and more particularly pertains to a new fluid diverting assembly for preventing the oil from a vehicle oil filter from running onto other vehicle parts and surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid diverting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid diverting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,624; U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,368; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,813; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,749; U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,356; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,413.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fluid diverting assembly. The inventive device includes a base assembly designed for removably coupling to a structure, a shaft extending from the base assembly, and a tray member coupled to an end of the shaft opposite the base assembly. The shaft is flexible for facilitating positioning of the tray member into a desired location by manipulation of the shaft.
In these respects, the fluid diverting assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the oil from the oil filter from running onto unwanted parts and surfaces.